


Nieporozumienie

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Zdrada, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Może to trochę smętne, ale mam doła, więc się proszę nie dziwić, że wyszło mi coś takiego.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nieporozumienie

**Author's Note:**

> Może to trochę smętne, ale mam doła, więc się proszę nie dziwić, że wyszło mi coś takiego.

\- Nie – wyszeptał Stiles, zasłaniając usta dłonią. W jego oczach natychmiast pojawiły się łzy, spływając po policzkach. – Nie. To nie prawda – powiedział, choć dowód znajdował się tuż przed jego oczami.

\- Mówiłem ci. To nie jest ktoś dla ciebie – usłyszał koło swojego ucha cichy głos Petera. – Derek nie potrafi kochać. Nie wie co to znaczy. Stracił tą wiedzę i umiejętność po tym, jak Kate go wykorzystała i zamordowała naszą rodzinę, podpalając rezydencję wraz z nimi w środku.

\- Ale myślałem, że… Przecież my… - Stiles nie mógł się wysłowić. Ból w jego piersi narastał z każdą sekundą, gdy wpatrywał się w scenę przed sobą.

Derek zdradził go z Ericką. Z kimś z watahy, z kimś, kogo dobrze znał i lubił.

Ta świadomość rozrywała nastolatka od środka, rozszarpując na strzępy jego już i tak biedne i złamane serce.

Oddał Derekowi wszystko - swoje ciało i serce, a w zamian otrzymał „To”.

Stiles zamknął ostrożnie drzwi sypialni Dereka, nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać widoku zdrady swojego chłopaka. Bo do dziś sądził, że on i Derek tym właśnie dla siebie są. Myślał, że są parą, że się kochają.

Jakże był naiwny i głupi.

Otarł wierzchem dłoni zaczerwienione od płaczu oczy i zdusił formujący się w piersi szloch.

\- Powinienem już iść – powiedział bardziej do siebie, niż do stojącego obok Petera, który od dłuższego czasu wpatrywał się w niego ze współczuciem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Może tak będzie lepiej – przyznał starszy Hale, kładąc pocieszająco dłoń na jego ramieniu. To był miły gest, ale dla załamanego Stilesa, któremu przed chwilą zawalił się cały świat, nie miał on żadnego znaczenia.

\- Gdybyś kiedyś chciał z kimś porozmawiać… - zaczął Peter.

\- Dzięki, dam sobie radę. Jak zawsze zresztą – nastolatek po raz ostatni pociągnął nosem i wziął większy wdech, by się uspokoić.

\- Chciałem powiedzieć, że nie musisz tego dźwigać sam.

\- A niby z kim? Z nim? – Stiles wskazał palcem na drzwi, za którymi spał spokojnie ten zdrajca i oszust, który okradł go z wszystkiego, co mógł zaoferować ukochanej osobie, wykorzystując jego naiwność i brak poczucia własnej wartości. – A może z ojcem, który pracuje ile tylko jest wstanie, biorąc każdą możliwą zmianę, byle tylko się ze mną nie widzieć?

\- Przyjaciele…

\- Przyjaciele? – Stiles przerwał Peterowi, parskając pozbawionym humoru śmiechem. – Masz na myśli ich? – zrobił nieokreślony ruch ręką w stronę salonu piętro niżej, gdzie zwykle zbierała się wataha. – Oni nigdy mnie nie lubili. Akceptują mnie tylko dlatego, że jestem użyteczny.

\- No, a Scott? Podobno przyjaźnicie się od lat – próbował dalej Hale.

\- Scott? – prychnął nastolatek. – Odkąd pojawiła się Alison, McCall nie widzi poza nią świata. A może raczej nie widzi świata poza końcem własnego fiuta, którego pragnie w nią wsadzić.

\- To tylko chwilowe. Sam się przekonasz. To z pewnością drobne nieporozumienie, które niebawem wyjaśnicie.

\- Nieporozumienie? Tak. Moje życie to jedno wielkie nieporozumienie – powiedział z rezygnacją chłopak, spuszczając smętnie głowę. Ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, obiecując sobie w duchu, że jego noga już nigdy   
więcej nie przekroczy progu domu watahy Hale.

 

Peter odprowadził Stilesa wzrokiem. Było mu żal nastolatka, którego życie doświadczyło dużo dotkliwiej, niż niejednego dzieciaka w jego wieku. 

Podobnie jak Dereka.

Może i z początku sądził, że jego siostrzeniec i Stilinski będą do siebie pasować, ale z czasem zrozumiał, jak bardzo się pomylił. Nie było dwójki bardziej różniących się ludzi, niż ci dwaj.

Stiles potrzebował kogoś, kto się nim zaopiekuje, będzie go wspierać i zawsze trwać u jego boku. Kogoś, kto dotrzyma mu kroku w tych wszystkich dziwactwach i będzie wstanie zrozumieć tok myślenia bystrego, ale chaotycznego nastolatka.

I tak się składało, że Peter znał idealną osobę, która by się do tego nadawała.

Siebie.


End file.
